1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link balance detecting device and a method of detecting a link balance, more specifically to detect a balance of coverage of a downlink (DL) and an uplink (UP) in a cell that provides mobile communications services.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A distance and a radio wave transmission path between a base station and each communication terminal can be varied respectively. Accordingly, a signal from a far communication terminal to a base station can be in a weak electric field. For that reason, the signal from the far communication terminal to the base station can be interrupted by a signal in a strong electric field from a near communication terminal to the base station. This refers to as the Near/Far problem.